The present invention relates generally to automotive vehicle seating and, more particularly, to an automotive vehicle seat assembly equipped with a manually operable seat adjustment mechanism incorporating a traveling seat belt anchor arrangement therein.
As is known, the use of occupant impact protection or "restraint" systems is mandated for virtually all passenger-type motor vehicles. Traditionally, such restraint systems typically include a seat belt assembly for restraining the seat occupant during an emergency situation, such as during heavy braking or a vehicular collision. In many instances, the retractable seat belt and seat belt buckle are anchored directly to the floor pan of the motor vehicle along opposite lateral sides of the seat assembly. Therefore, when the seat occupant adjusts the horizontal position of the seat assembly in either of a fore or aft direction (i.e. via selectively actuating a manually operable seat adjustment mechanism) with the seat belt fastened, the seat belt tends to tighten or loosen relative to the seat occupant depending on the direction of adjustment. As a result, the seat occupant is required to re-adjust the seat belt assembly to provide the proper restraint and comfort.
In light of recent consumer demand, most automobile manufacturers have found it necessary to offer enhanced seat adjustment capabilities on even the least expensive motor vehicles. Since the cost and weight penalties associated with conventional power seat adjustment systems make their application on smaller, less expensive vehicles generally impractical, the use of a manually operable seat adjustment mechanism is largely dictated for such applications.
In order to avoid the inconveniences associated with adjustable seat systems having floor mounted seat belt buckles, it is desirable to anchor the seat belt buckle to the seat adjustment mechanism for movement with the seat assembly during fore and aft positional adjustment. However, in order to incorporate the traveling seat belt buckle into a conventional slide-type seat adjustment mechanism it is required that such systems strictly comply with stringent strength requirements to ensure adequate occupant restraint during vehicle emergency or impact conditions. During such conditions, increased loading is imposed on the seat belt buckle which is then transferred to the seat adjustment mechanism. Therefore, a seat adjustment mechanism incorporating a traveling seat belt buckle arrangement must be designed to carry and distribute sufficient anchorage loads to ensure against vertical separation (i.e. peeling) of the upper sliding track or carriage from the lower floor-mounted stationary track section. Concomitantly, the seat adjustment mechanism must inhibit forward excursions of the occupied seat assembly by securely retaining the horizontal fore/aft position of the upper sliding track with respect to the lower stationary track.
While a plethora of manually operable seat adjustment mechanisms incorporating traveling seat belt buckles have been proposed, there remains a need for continued development of a traveling buckle anchor arrangement that meets the stringent strength mandates, is relatively simple in design and construction and therefore inexpensive to manufacture, is durable, and yet is light in weight, quiet and easy to operate. Unfortunately, conventional seat adjustment mechanisms equipped with traveling seat belt anchorage arrangements have confronted the stringent load carrying mandates by incorporating extremely complicated and/or cumbersome anchorage components. Accordingly, there is a continuing need to provide an improved traveling seat belt buckle anchorage arrangement possessing the necessary structural and functional characteristics and which can be manufactured in a highly cost effective manner.